magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox 360: The Official Xbox Magazine Issue 4
Issue 4 was dated February 2006 and cost £5.99 Access We chat with Bill Gates - 2 pages (18-19) :The Microsoft founder talks Xbox 360, telling us his plans for the machine - and the future of gaming. How's it going, Kev? - (20) :This is the first person in the UK to buy an Xbox 360. So how's he liking it? Xbox 360 rip-offs enrage country - (21) :Shameless crooks profit as Xbox 360 sells out. Scrapheap Challenge! - (24) :Those old TVs are going the way of the dodo. Kameo sees red - (24) :Rare gets into the seasonal spirit with downloadable content... is this a start of a trend? Rare on Jo - (25) :The makers of Perfect Dark Zero chat with us about the game, its features and the mad rush they had to actually finish the thing in time for Xbox 360's launch... Sports Access: Pete King - (25) Celebs love Xbox 360 - (28) :But when it comes to customising them, their efforts are dire... Our Man in Japan: Deadline Blues - Jonti Davies - (29) Green Light *Lost Planet: Extreme Condition - 2 pages (22-23) *Ninety-Nine Nights - 2 pages (26-27) *Rumble Roses XX - 2 pages (30-31) Features Welcome - 2 pages (4-5) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Xbox 365: The Year in Games 2006 - 16 pages (42-57) :If you think Xbox 360 is off to a good start, then you ain't seen nothing yet! With at least 200 games currently in development, 2006 will be a year that your thumbs may eventually forgive, but will definitely never forget! Xbox 360 Destroys... - 6 pages (58-63) :Xbox 360 is your new everything! There is no need for a PC, MP3 players have been assimilated, and soon Xbox 360 will replace your Sky TV box too! On Release - 2 pages (94-95) Picture Perfect: The Ultimate HD Screen Test - 4 pages (96-99) Input Live Chat: Dynamo - 3 pages (34-36) :The new king of British street magic tells us why he loves his games Friends List - 1 page (37) Messages - 3 pages (38-40) Played it... Want it! Full Auto - Gillen McAllister - 6 pages (66-71) The Outfit - Steve Brown - 2 pages (72-73) Tomb Raider: Legend - Dan Griliopoulos - 6 pages (74-79) Reviews Hardware Reviews - 2 pages (84-85) Make it happen... Plan It *Your packed Xbox 360 events calendar for the month ahead - 2 pages (102-103) *Event reports and forward planning from the Calendar - 2 pages (104-105) Play It *Your full guide to this month's Xbox 360 playable Game Disc - 4 pages (106-107,109,111) **Kameo: Elements of Power - 1 page (109) **Need for Speed: Most Wanted - 1 page (111) *Create an online account and start playing FFXI right now! - 2 pages (114-115) Marketplace *Spend your Microsoft Points on this month's top buys! - 1 page (113) Beat It *Get ready for Final Fantasy XI with our starters guide - 6 pages (116-121) *Learn to race like a pro with this Masterclass, then take us on (Ridge Racer 6) - 2 pages (122-123) Build it *Put yourself in the game with Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06! - 2 pages (124-125) *Design a Faceplate Results: The results from our compo are in! Here are the best of the bunch.... - 2 pages (126-127) Adverts T3 Issue 120 - 1 page (100) Windows XP: The Official Magazine - 1 page (108) SFX Issue 139 - 1 page (110) Official Xbox Magazine - 1 page (112) Other Credits Community Editor :Ben Talbot Art Editor :Curtis Phillips-Cozier Reviews Editor :Dan Griliopoulos Operations Editor :Vanessa Hards Features Editor :Gary Cutlack Website Editor :Graeme Boyd Deputy Art Editor :David Jakes Staff Writers :Gillen McAllister, Chris Warr Contributors :Stephen Daultrey, Jonti Davies, Keri Allan, Martin Korda, Richard Cobbett, Mike Anderiesz Issue Index Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews